


he’s fading - he’s gone

by beanboops



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Feels, Arson, Bisexual Male Character, Death, Depressed Iwaizumi Hajime, Doctor/Patient, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, FML, Falling In Love, Fire, Freedom, Gay Male Character, Going to Hell, Grief/Mourning, Hate to Love, Heavy Angst, Help, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insanity, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, No Fluff, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, POV Male Character, POV Oikawa Tooru, Possible Character Death, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Psychoanalysis, Psychological Trauma, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Swearing, Therapy, Tsundere Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanboops/pseuds/beanboops
Summary: Repetition is Oikawa’s life. Wake up, go to work, go to bed, repeat. He can’t stand it and each day wakes up more tired. There’s nothing he can do about it.The burning house haunts Iwaizumi’s dreams and waking reality. It’s a picture and he’s meant to complete it. There’s nothing he can do about it.Oikawa is Iwaizumi’s therapist. Therapy isn’t doing shit. Iwaizumi’s missing more sessions. Oikawa’s losing hope in life.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

The burning city haunted Iwaizumi. It was a waking nightmare that he got to experience every time he closed his eyes. His extended break from work was beginning to seem more like a burden than a treatment, but, luckily, Iwaizumi got to see his therapist today. “Luckily”. Sometimes Iwa felt that man was even more crazy than himself.

The morning began as always. Oikawa got out of bed reluctantly, brushed his teeth, washed his face, got dressed, and ate breakfast. Such menial, but necessary tasks. If he was being honest, sometimes he wanted to strangle his patients. Especially the one he had an appointment with that day. If it weren’t for him, Oikawa could roll over and go back to bed. But thoughts like these were normal. Right?

The day was as gray as usual. Clouds blanketed the sky and horns blared around the city, sounding from the impatient drivers. Iwazumi parked his car on the side of the street and leaned over on the steering wheel to stare up at the sky. How exciting. The day related to his life at the moment. Iwa always had a feeling that the therapist didn’t like him very much, but it was fine. The feeling was reciprocated.

The impending rain didn’t remind Oikawa to grab an umbrella on the way out. He only noticed when he got to the office with a half eaten bagel stuffed in his mouth. Oh, well. He would just have to hope and pray that it didn’t rain. The most embarrassing part of this morning, though, would probably be the fact that his patient got to Oikawa’s office before he himself did. Oikawa is pretty sure the guy saw him sprinting into the building with a bagel in his mouth. How unprofessional.

Other than the therapist, Iwa didn’t really have any issues coming out to the office. Except for the stairs. It was always stairs in old buildings like these and every time it threw Iwa off. He didn’t like stairs. But he couldn’t explain it. After making his way up the stairs at a snail’s pace, Iwaizumi plopped down on the couch across from his therapist. Time to begin the hour of torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve already written out the next few chapters and I’m so excited for where this is going!
> 
> Also my updates are super irregular usually, so please be warned! <3


	2. Chapter 2

The flames dance wildly around the house, encircling it like predator to prey.

He can feel the flames from here, an empty gasoline can in one hand and a lighter in the other. The screams ring in his ears.

Bloodcurdling.

He shivers against the contrast between cold night air and the hundred or more degree flames.

The house begins to cave in. The roof falls in first, then the second story walls slowly collapse down. Next comes the first floor ceiling.

The screams slowly die out, but the fire keeps raging.

A wide, shaky grin is stretched across his face as tears slowly escape his eyes and march a trail down his cheeks.

The sirens are coming closer and closer. But he can’t tear himself away from the beautiful orange and red. The peaks of blue. The man standing right next to him.

He’s free.

**Author's Note:**

> It might start off a little slow after the prologue. Have fun reading whatever this is <3


End file.
